The Uprising
by taytay3
Summary: Will love overcome death? Austin and Ally have been together for two months now and everything has seemed fine...up until Artemis came into the picture. Austin has been spending tons of time with Artemis, but what about Ally? With war lurking at every corner what will Ally do? Which side will Austin choose? Will their forbidden love ever make it out of the dark in one piece?
1. Chapter 1

The Uprising

Ally's POV

"You look beautiful tonight." Austin said seductively as he nibbled on my ear. We were sitting in his black jeep. It was almost the end of our first date. Mom's stupid curfew may I add. We were in a secluded parking lot that would show old movie films on the top of a building. Austin thought it would be romantic and I liked the idea that he was going all out for our first date.

"You don't look to bad yourself." I teased lightly as he kissed my neck. It has been 2 months that we have been together also 2 months since my heart was brutally ripped out of my chest and used for the destruction of the immortal world..ha funny how fast one thing changes your life.

After the movie ended and everyone had their share of 'whoops' and cheers Austin backed out of the parking lot space and drove down the road for once at normal speed.

"Leave your window open tonight." Austin said turning into my neighborhood.

"Why?"

"Maybe I want to check up on my girlfriend. Are you suggesting that I don't come?" He asked with a playful smirk. I nudged his shoulder. "Don't even."

"Hey it was just a thought." he said coming to a stop in my driveway. I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder, slipping my phone into my back pocket. Suddenly his phone chimed. But he kept his eyes on me. "Aren't you going to get that?" I asked.

"Nah, I'll answer it later." he leaned in to kiss me but I put my finger to his lip. "Oh playing hard to get aren't we?" he said the corners of his mouth curving into a small playful but arrogant smile.

I reached for his lap and grabbed his phone. He reached out but I was too quick for him as I went through his inbox. "You've been texting Artemis?" I asked in shock.

"Ally it was just a simple text. Nothing to fret about."

Artemis was Austin's ex girlfriend. She obviously wanted Austin to herself but that wasn't going to happen while I was around. I'll admit i was a bit scared of what Artemis would do to me if I ever tested her.

"Look Ally. I only have eyes for one person and that's you. It was always has been, Artemis means nothing to me." he coaxed.

"Then why are you texting her?" I convicted.

"Ally do we have to talk about this it's not really a big deal." he intertwined our fingers together but something felt off about the way he was acting. "What's really going on?" I asked. It sounded more like a plea but it was so practical I didn't even know what it sounded like myself.

Austin sat there his face firm and serious. But something was bothering him I could just sense it. "Can we talk about this later Ally? I have to be somewhere."

"Yeah probably making out with Artemis.." I mumbled under my breath. Austin tilted my chin, "Don't be getting jealous on me now. I only have room for one girl in my life and that's you Ally." He kissed my lips softly. Every worry seemed to disappear into thin air. His lips carefully moving over mine made my body tingle with delight. We were soon interrupted by his phone going off yet again.

He answered it quickly then shoved it back in his pocket and went in for another kiss but I stopped him.

"I'm 5 minutes pass curfew. I'll see you later?" I asked stepping out of the jeep. He gave a slight nod and started the engine once again. I smiled as he backed out of the driveway and drove off into the night.

I heaved a sigh and quickly walked up the front porch of the house. Just as I was about to unlock the door it swung open.

"Allison Marie Dawson. You are 7 minutes past curfew." she retorted.

"I was just out with a friend." My mom didn't approve of Austin in anyway. She knew about my relationship with him and didn't want me to have anything to do with him from the minute he dropped me off at home the night of Titan's curse.

"You were out with that Justin kid weren't you." she convicted. I gave an aggravated sigh, "His names Austin. Not Justin."

"Justin, Austin same thing." she bluffed.

"But they start with totally different lett-"

She interrupted, "Just go upstairs to your room. I'm letting you off with a warning this time. Second one I won't be so generous." she said with a playful smile.

I smiled back and gave her a quick hug before stepping inside and running up the stairs. I slammed my door shut and flung my leather bag to the side of the room.

I walked over to my window and unlocked it. I was so excited for Austin to come over tonight but I couldn't help but let my thoughts wonder to what important thing he was hiding from me. Is he dating Artemis behind my back? Is Artemis trying to distract him and then make a move on me at the most unpredictable time?

I was thinking about it so much that it gave me a headache. I decided to slide into some warm pajama bottoms and a tank. I plopped onto the bed and tucked myself in sinking into the warmth of my bed.

Suddenly I felt the weight of my bed sink. "I don't get why you're so infatuated with this bed," Austin said, "It's 11 inches too short, 3 feet too narrow and the yellow sheets aren't doing it for me. My bed, on the other hand..."

I opened one eye and found Austin stretched out on the bed right beside me. I turned my back to the wall to face Austin. I smirk crept upon his pink lips.

"Someone's a little playful." now it was my turn to smirk. "And someone's been thinking." He protested putting a finger on my forehead. I just had to tell him my thoughts I couldn't keep it inside anymore.

"Why were you texting Artemis behind my back? Is there something I should know about?" I asked reluctantly. I wanted to put this behind us, I really did but something was urging me to find the answers that he refused tell.

"Ally everything is just fine. You don't have to worry."

"But I don't know what I am supposed to worry about." I said. He sat there for a moment pondering my statement. I could tell he was deep in thought but I didn't know exactly what he was hesitating about.

He let out the softest of sighs, "Artemis and I have been tracking down this immortal group that has threatened to invade and overthrow the human and immortal race."

"A group?" I asked laying on my side. He intertwined our fingers his touch sending shivers up and down my spine.

"They call themselves the Nyx." his tone shuddered under the word. "Um... am I supposed to be scared?" I asked.

"Maybe you, but definitely not me."

"Then why are you tracking them down if they aren't a physical threat to you." I asked. "They aren't a threat to me they are a threat to humans and immortals. My main task is to stop them from doing any harm." he said folding his arms behind his head. I saw dark lines underneath his eyes he looked tired and exhausted.

"So what are they apparently threatening us with?"

"Their powers. Nyx means gods and goddesses of the dark night. They are basically associated with the underworld." he stated easily. This scared me a little, knowing they could strike at any minute.

"Who are they targeting?"

"Artemis and I." he said blandly. "Wait why?"

"They know we have communication to Mount Olympus. They want to destroy Mount Olympus and make it the new underworld. Hades is crazy if you ask me."

"What is capturing you and Artemis got to do with taking over Mount Olympus?" I asked.

"They'll try to control our bodies. Force us to open the gates of Mount Olympus under our own will and probably lead the gate keeper of the underworld up to Mount Olympus. Then after that we will be sent to the underworld forced to be chained down there and tormented and possibly after that they will try to take over the human race. Nyx believe that there is no reason for mortals like you guys to walking upon the earth."

"Wow...that's a deal breaker." I said shyly. A sudden urge of fear rushed through my body.

He grabbed my waist pulling me closer to his body, he smelled like soap, mint and lavender. He caressed my hair and laid his head upon mine, "I won't let them tear us apart Ally. Nothing can not even the gods ridiculous rules. I would do anything for you, anything." He kissed my lips as he cupped my face.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he got on top of me. His warmth sending tingles through my body, his fingers laced through mine gave me a shock of electricity. If only he could feel the way he makes me feel.

He kissed my lips then my neck then my hand as heat rushed over my body. It was a warm fuzzy feeling I couldn't deny.

Suddenly the door swung open and I screamed, "Mom!"

"Allison...!?" she questioned in confusion.

"What are you doing in here!?" I yelled pulling the blankets over my body. "Oh I didn't know it was such a crime to check up on my daughter."

"I'm sorry.. I just had a nightmare and you scared me when you came in." I lied.

"Well just go back to bed it's 11:35 get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow morning." with that she came over and kissed my cheek before walking out and closing the door.

"Austin?" I whisper yelled. _I'm sorry princess but I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow. _Austin's voice echoed in my mind.

I couldn't tell how he could mind speak to me but I've never found interest in it. I smiled to myself before sliding under the covers and snuggling into my pillow as silence filled the room and drowned out the negative thoughts of what may be of Austin and I...

* * *

Author's Note- This is the first chapter of the "Uprising" tell me what you think in a review!:)


	2. Chapter 2

The Uprising

Ally's POV

"Honey wake up." My mom said shaking my shoulders. I nudged her arm away letting out a groan of annoyance. "What time is it?" I moaned.

"It's time to wake up we are having visitors over." she said yanking the covers off of me. A breeze of cool air hit my skin making me shiver. "Like who?" I asked. "You remember Jake right?" at the sound of his name I popped out of bed.

"You've got to be kidding me." I said reluctantly. Jake was my ex boyfriend from 9th grade until he moved. He dumped me in front of the cheer leading squad, the football teams quarter back, even the nerds were laughing at me themselves. Jake was a know it all with a bad attitude and I regret having anything to do with the kid. "Sweetheart, I know he dumped you in 9th grade but you're almost in 11th grade. Can't you forget the past and rekindle your friendship with him?" she asked.

I gave her my most amused look, "Friendship? I don't even think he knows of the word friendship."

"Ally. Compromise with me." she begged. Compromise...fine then. "Then I want to invite Austin over." she looked at me with astonishment. If she was going to surprise me with an annoying visitor I was going to surprise her with someone she despises.

"He is not coming over and that's final." she urged.

"Then you can just cancel Jake coming over. Joyel invited me to Sound Wave anyways you can bask in the company of Jake." I argued. She bit her lip and I just knew she would give in to my argument. "Ugh fine you can invite Justin." she said on her way out.

"It's Austin!" I shouted.

I heard her mumble something but I was too excited to care. I quickly grabbed my phone off the end table and dialed in Austin's number. He picked up on the second ring.

"You will not believe what my mom just agreed to."

"Oh I already believe it. Let me in through the window." I rolled my eyes ending the call and went over to the window opening it. Austin slid in and closed the window behind him. "What an entrance." I proclaimed. He stuck his tongue out at me and grabbed my waist.

"So your mom is actually letting me step foot in her own house around you?" he asked with fake amusement. I let out a small laugh, "We made a compromise."

"No, you forced her." he stated blandly. "Well the good thing is that you get to come over!" I wrapped my arm around his neck as his smile weakened. "What...?"

"I can't come." he said plopping down on the bed.

"What? Why not?" I asked. "I have to watch Artemis..."

"You did not just go there."

"Go where?" he asked. "I meant, why are you watching her in the first place. She has powers she can protect herself!" I yelled frantically. This literally ticked me off to the point. How dare she even look for an excuse to have my boyfriend watch over her. "Ally please don't-"

"Don't you see she's just trying to get you alone with her?" I asked.

"Ally we're just friends what is the big deal." He said his eyes full of worry. Anger coursed through my veins and I balled my hand into a fist. "I can't believe you." I snapped.

"Princess, I love you and only you."

"Get out." I snapped at him once again. I looked in the mirror across from Austin and saw that my hands were glowing a fiery orange, my eyes were blazing with orange and I looked almost... destructible. "Please just calm down." he coaxed. He looked me in the eyes and soon my temper vanquished. The blazing orange left my hands and eyes and I was back to normal.

"I'm sorry, I just got worked up... look Austin I just don't understand. If she means nothing to you then why are you helping her?" I asked calmly.

"Because she is the only person I know who has direct contact to Mount Olympus. Other than that she's nothing to me, you're mine Ally all mine." he said kissing my forehead. I hugged him tightly, his warmth giving me shivers of delight. He smelled of honey, vanilla and sugar and that was all it took for me to completely crazy.

"Please come Austin." I begged.

"Ally I can't... you know I love you but the Nyx are more dangerous than I thought and I have to watch her she's the only thing I have for communication to Mount Olympus. Please tell me you understand. what position I'm in."

"Fine, just-"

Suddenly his phone rang he pulled it out of his pocket and answered it, "Hello? Yeah I'm on my way..yes I know. God chill out I'm on my way."

I gave him a look and put a hand on my hip knowing exactly who the caller was, "Artemis?" I presumed. He nodded slowly and raked his fingers through his blonde locks. "I'll see you later. I love you."

"Mhm." I said turning away from him and heading for the bathroom. He grabbed my wrist, "Do I have to force you to say it back?" he asked seductively. He grabbed my waist pulling our bodies closer together. "Maybe.." I teased feeling a smile creep upon my lips. He kissed my lips hard backing me up against the wall. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I deepened the kiss, "Allison get ready they are going to be here in an hour!" My mother yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Austin sighed, kissing my forehead. "Now will you say it?" he asked with a smirk.

"I love you too." I said giving in. He spun me around and kissed my cheek before snapping his fingers. A cloud of smoke appeared from the floor circling around him, suddenly he was gone. How come he gets to do this and I can't. I looked both ways before snapping my fingers twice. "Ugh how do they do this!" I groaned. I gave up and walked into the bathroom grabbing a towel off the counter and slamming the door shut.

Nyx Headquarter's (3rd persons POV)

He walked into the chamber with confidence. Arrogance shown upon his features as he strolled up the long red carpet, his long black robe grazing against the carpet.

"What are you doing here." Victoria spoke. She looked at him with a venomous expression. "I have an offer to give you."

"Well consider your offer denied I don't work with pesky gods." she said returning to her paperwork. "What if this deal meant speeding up the process of eliminating your enemies?" he coaxed. She looked at Demeter observing his every movement.

"I'm listening." she said calmly.

"You said you needed someone who has access to Mount Olympus and that's me." he said sitting down in a chair. He intertwined his fingers together a serious looking playing across his handsome features.

"I thought you swore an oath to stay on earth until you destroyed Ascelpius." she said stacking her papers.

"How do you know about that."

"I know people. I am the leader of the most dangerous and deadly demigods of this generation." she said, her voice oozing with amusement and convenience. "Victoria I warned you to stay out of my business!" Demeter barked.

"And yet here you are suggesting me an offer, I don't need. I run on my own terms therefore you aren't apart of." she stated with confidence.

"You do need me I am the only one who knows of a greater power. Something you would have and find no need to invade Mount Olympus." Demeter stared her down. He knew he would win all he would have to do is give a greater bargain of the deal. "Greater power?" she questioned with envy.

He nodded, "If I said I knew the person who held the key to Mount Olympus would you believe me?"

"Depends. I would need more information a whole team to track it down." she said massaging the bridge of her nose. "The thing you are looking for isn't an 'it' problem it is a human."

Suddenly her eyes brightened up, eliminating a human. She thought it was a twisted devious plan and that's what made her like what he was about to say even more. "Who is this human?"

"Her names Allison Dawson, long lost daughter of Titan." he threw a file on her desk as it slid up to her. She opened it and there was a picture and all the information about Allison Dawson. "You've got to be kidding. She can't possibly be Titan's long lost daughter... look at her! Her features are nothing like Titan's..ugh humans a despicable curse cast upon the earth from day one." Victoria said with pure disgust.

"Well she does have powers and her heart is the only thing that has the most power as we speak. Even Zeus couldn't defy her if he tried."

"Her heart is that powerful?" Victoria questioned Demeter. Right then and there he knew he had Victoria in the palm of his hand. He knew she thrived for power and this was only the beginning of her wants and needs list.

"Yes and if we work together and destroy her slowly brick by brick. We can rip out her heart." Demeter said with a wicked smile. He loved his devious plans and he had a feeling Victoria would too. "Sounds promising, but with you Demeter I know there's a catch. So what is your price for all this information." Victoria said pulling out a pen.

"The satisfactory of watching Ascelpius' spirit die along with Ally." Demeter said manically.

"And then I get the satisfaction of killing Ally. I will get to rule Mount Olympus and destroy the human race. This is perfection." Victoria said with delight. She licked her lips wickedly as she looked through the files.

"Then we can unleash the gates of Hell and cast Ascelpius in there. He deserves to burn after what he did to my poor brother Boreas." Demeter said with empathy.

Victoria spoke, "Yes of course Demeter, like I say... war is nothing without vengeance."

* * *

Author's Note- Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter it wasn't much but I hoped the ending made up for it!:) Keep up the amazing reviews!:) Love you guys!:)


	3. NOT A CHAPTER:P

Author's note

Hey guys it's Taylor! Omg I loveed all the reviews you gave me for the chapter that it inspired me so much to write another story!:) The first chapter is up like right now. It's only an epilogue on the past soooo tell me what you think!:) It is called "I Am Destruction" it's a supernatural twist/ suspense and romance story I like it a lot and I have a feeling you guys might like it too so tune into it and check it out soon!:)


	4. Chapter 4

The Uprising

Ally's POV

I slipped on a sweatshirt, a pair of sweatpants and brown ugs to complete my "Don't care" look. "Ally they're here!" my mother yelled from down the stairs. I tied my hair back into a high ponytail and sighed. Here starts the longest day of my entire life.

I walked out of my room slowly descending from the stairs as I saw Jake's mom Jessie standing patiently in the doorway. "Ally!" she greeted. I smiled weakly at her. I came down the stairs and embraced her in a tight hug. Jessie was a really sweet person, Jake on the other hand was not so sweet. He was more like a face after eating a sour lemon.

She patted my back lightly before speaking once again, "Jake and I have missed you guys so much! I know that you and Jake aren't exactly acquaintances but he's changed Ally, he's more... sophisticated."

"Oh I bet he is." I said with a nudge of the shoulder. In my mind I rolled my eyes. Jake? Sophisticated? I don't think so.

Suddenly a guy with brown hair and hazel eyes walked inside the house. He was tall and built and wore a tank with tan khaki's. A choker rapped around his neck with silly bands going up his arm. He flipped his hair smiling at my mom. "Hello Ms. Dawson."

"Why Jake, look at you! You look so handsome! You've grown up a lot." she said going over to hug him. I stood there in shock. That was Jake? Last time I remember him looking like, was with braces and glasses the of Hawaii's islands. "Thanks Penny, oh and Ally you look amazing." he said with a smile. I blushed lightly, "Thank you Jake."

"Shall we? I made your favorite Jake cornbread with biscuits filled with jam and cinnamon for lunch!" my mother clapped her hands together as we all walked into the kitchen together. I was just about to pull out my seat when Jake pulled it out for me. I cocked my eyebrow slightly and sat in the seat smiling at him. He was acting strangely nice. Probably prepping up an act for my mom so she can approve of him being suited for me other than Austin. As if.

He sat in the chair next to me as my mom sat plates in front of us. Jessie cleared her throat, "So Allison, how is school going?"

"Oh it's going perfectly fine." As if that was anywhere near the truth. "In any after school activities?" she asked taking a bite of her biscuit. "Oh um no I'm not really into that stuff." I said shyly, pouring a glass of lemonade into my cup.

"Well Jake is really into football and baseball maybe you could watch him play sometime." she said eagerly.

I smiled, "That would be," I looked at Jake, "Lovely." I finished before taking a bite of my cornbread. Jake spoke up, "Actually mom I was wondering if Ally would like to show me around Miami. Maybe a tour?"

My mother and Jessie looked at me, "Yeah that would be great." I said sipping on my lemonade. I didn't really want to show Jake around town but if it meant him leaving me alone afterwards that was a price I was willing to take. "So Jessie, Jake what brings you guys back down to Miami? I thought you were liking how things were going in New Hampshire?" My mother asked flashing a genuine smile at Jessie.

"Oh Jake just didn't like it there, and to be honest I didn't like it there either. Things were to out of the ordinary. We also found out that there has been a criminal that broke out of jail and disappeared into thin air."

"What do you mean thin air?" I asked cutting in.

"Well this horrendous killer broke out of jail and right after that they never saw him again. It was like he vanished into thin air. Cops say there was absolutely no trace of him left behind. Not even a hair strand!" she said sipping on her coffee. I sighed, how could a killer vanish that quickly when he could have done it the minute he was prosecuted?

"But that's not even half of it. My ex girlfriend Brittany found a guy dead outside on her lawn in the middle of the night while she was going to her mom's car. That is when I knew we had to get out of there and fast." Jake stated.

"Wow New Hampshire? My grandfather used to live there, nothing seemed out of the ordinary when he was there." My mom said.

Of course it wouldn't be the same. This is the 21 century for crying out loud. Grandfather wouldn't even think of such things going on in New Hampshire.

"Well the cats out of the bag. It's all over the news. Police are staying on patrol through the neighborhoods, gun shops are closing down for the year it's all just a huge catastrophe!" Jessie said.

"Excuse me for a moment." I said wiping my mouth with a napkin before getting up and running up the stairs. I closed my bedroom door locking it and sat down on my bed. A gust of wind and chill hit my skin. "Austin I know you're there."

Suddenly a person with a red and black mask on popped its head inside and jumped. I screamed backing against the wall. "I'm not Austin sweetheart." the voice said wryly. I gulped as every amount of confidence drained throughout my body. The person backed me up against a wall pinning my arms against my will. "Where is he?!" the voice barked. "What?! Where is who! I don't know what you're talking about!" I screamed. "Where is Santos!?" He barked once again.

"I-i don't know!" I yelled back. His grip on my arm got firmer as I could feel his fingernails digging into my flesh.

"Liar!" he boomed. A force picked me up throwing my body against the wall as I knocked down my bookshelf. "Tell me where he is and I might let you out alive!"

My body ached with fire, I felt as if I wanted to explode. I got up on my feet and looked at the masked man. "No more." I closed my eyes and concentrated. I opened my eyes to see my hand glowing with a fiery orange. I knelt on the ground my bare hands touching the floor as fire rumbled across the room. The fire circled around the masked man as he looked for an exit. But he was trapped from the fire. The fire I made with my bare hands... I just used my powers. I just used my powers!

Ok calm down Ally, act mature.

"She won't stop until she finds Santos! She won't!"

I looked at him as the fire was edging closer to his body, "Who's she?!" I yelled firmly.

He smirked, "Victoria."

Suddenly the flames engulfed his body. Cloud emerged from the air damping out the fire as the masked man disappeared. Victoria? Who's Victoria and most importantly,why would he look here for a guy named Santos...?

* * *

Author's Note- Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in like forever! I've been working on my new story "I am destruction" and all that stuff so here's my little present for you guys:) Hope you enjoy it! Keep up the amazing reviews!:)

-Taylor:)


	5. Chapter 5

The Uprising

Ally's POV

I sat down on my bed pondering. Santos...who the heck is Santos? I sighed and the door opened abruptly. "Hey Ally, it's Jake." He said stepping inside the room and slamming the door shut. I got up off the bed and stood up dusting off my sweatpants. "What do you want?" I asked as nicely as possible. I couldn't stand him to be honest but being nice to him is the right thing to do.

"Oh nothing. But it smells like smoke up here are you...?"

"I do not smoke." I stated quickly. He nodded slowly, "So how's school going?"

"Ok Jake you can cut the whole 'I'm Mr. Perfect Act' right now."

"You were always one to be feisty with me." He said sitting in my desk chair. "What do you really want?" I asked in annoyance. "Don't rush me let me think."

"Jake what is there to think about!?" I yelled. I went over to the door and opened it. "Get out now."

"Ally you don't have to act like you don't have feelings for me still." he said innocently. I rolled my eyes, "Who do you think you are?"

"Your lover." he said smirking. I stared at him in complete shock. "Get out right now! I have a boyfriend!" I yelled. "Oh and who is that? An imaginary one or is that chubby kid you dated before me just to say you had a boyfriend?" Jake said tilting his head.

"I did not date him for that kind of satisfaction!"

"That's not what Cassidy told me." he said with a playful smirk.

"I don't care what Cassidy says or thinks about me. She can just take her little skimpy outfit and cheer leading squad elsewhere!" I yelled pointing to the door. He rolled his eyes and got up out of the chair finally giving in. "I know who you're dating." he whispered in my ear before walking out of the room closing the door behind him.

As I sat down on my bed my phone chimed, "Hello?" I asked.

"Hey princess, how's the whole visitor thing going?" Austin asked sweetly. "Horrible, how's babysitting Artemis going for you?" I asked.

"You're still on that aren't you." He asked. I could hear the small sigh from his voice. "Yes. I can't believe you blew me off for her."

"Ally, I love you. Can't you see that?"

"Of course I can see that but Artemis is getting in the way of all of this!" I snapped. "Austy come here!" Artemis said seductively in the background. "Austy?" I repeated. "Ally it's not-"

"Bye." I said pressing the 'END' button. I sat my phone on my bed and got up. Suddenly my phone chimed again and I just knew it was Austin but I refused to answer it. Taking a deep sigh, I walked out of the room and slammed the door shut. I looked to my left to see Jake leaning against the wall crossing his arms over his chest.

"Who's Austin?"

"Were you eavesdropping on me!?" I yelled. God he's so...ugh! "What were you guys fighting about?"

"That is none of your business now leave me alone." I snapped. He grabbed my wrist, "Why are you being so distant?" he asked. Concern crept into his eyes. "Why do you care?"

"Because I love you Ally." I covered my ears and closed my eyes. "Don't say that Jake. I'm not joking." I threatened.

He smirked, "You're cute when you try to act tough." I scoffed and then slapped his cheek running into my room and locking the door. I grabbed my leather bag and slung it over my shoulder. Opening the window I traded my ugs for some beat up converses and hopped out the window. I landed perfectly on my feet and ran through the yard and onto the road.

I cleared out of the neighborhood and walked across the road to Sound Wave.

I entered the building as the fresh smell of hot coffee and chestnut filled my nostrils. I sat down at a bar chair as the man behind the counter came up to me. "Hello miss what would you like this evening?" he asked politely slinging the towel over his shoulder.

"A vanilla bean would be alright." I said with a small smile.

He nodded and headed to the back getting a cup out and a filter of ice.

Suddenly my body tingled and a chill of cold swept over my body. I looked behind me to see a man with black hair and olive skin looking at me intently. It started to make me feel uncomfortable. The man behind the counter gave me my vanilla bean and I slipped him the money. "Have a great day!" he said as I walked out of the building.

I made my way down the back alley of Sound Wave.

Was Austin cheating on me? Does he not...love me anymore? What if he's realized I'm too ugly for him and he thinks Artemis is the total package and what not!?

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a branch snapping. I looked behind me to see the man from Sound Wave standing there. "Um...hello." I said awkwardly. But all the man did was stand there. He started to walk closer to me and I backed up. My body slammed against a tree as I found that I was trapped.

"You're so dead." he said in a dark voice. His hands wrapped around my neck as it blocked my air ways. I fought back hitting his shoulder but it was no use he was too concentrated on killing me. My body started to jerk in pain as my air ways were cutting off by the minute.

Suddenly he groaned as his hands slid down from my neck. He fell to the ground not even making a single movement.

"That should take care of him." I coughed a little before squinting my eyes to see a girl with blond hair and brown eyes. She came closer to me as I backed up against the tree even more.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you. I'm good guy or girl in this matter." she said with a smile. I stood up straight and observed her. She looked like a normal human to me. "The names Hestia or in the human realm Hannah." she said holding out her hand. I took it and shook it slowly.

"Are you ok or is it you just can't breathe?" she asked in confusion. "N-no I'm fine." I stuttered out.

"So what's your name?" she asked.

"Ally."

"Ally Dawson...you mean Athena Titan?" she asked. "Well I'm the- wait how do you know about me?"

"Everyone knows about you. Especially since Hera came back with the gossip, I was the first to know. I can't believe I'm talking to the daughter of the most powerful god in all of Mount Olympus." she said with a smile. "Trust me it's nothing to brag about." I said with a weak smile.

We walked down the alley together, "So you're dating that no good traitor Ascelpius aren't you?"

"Yup." I said simply. "I'm taking you don't like him?"

"Yeah we used to be friends but now were just enemies." she said with a shrug. "I'm not liking him either. He's been out with Artemis a lot lately."

"Artemis that witch! No one likes her except Hera but Hera is friends with everybody. She's such a kind soul. Anyways she loves Ascelpius but he won't budge. Not that I want him to or anything." she said kicking a rock to the side.

"Wow I'm really glad we bumped into each other." I said with playful laugh. She smiled, "Yeah I like humans a lot. My father won't let me talk to humans and I don't really know why."

"Oh who's your father?" I asked.

"Dionysus, he's the Greek god of wine, theater and lover of peace."

"Explains how you're so calm when you beat someone up."

"Ha thanks. I've got to go I'll see you later?" she asked walking ahead of me. I nodded and smiled. She hummed a tune before smoke emerged from the ground circling around her body and she was gone.

I sighed, once again I'm alone.

* * *

Author's Note- Hey guys tell me what you think about this chapter:) What do you think Jake is up to really? And what is going to happen with Austin and Ally!? Keep up the amazing reviews!:)


	6. Chapter 6

The Uprising

Ally's POV

I woke up in my bed and looked around. It felt like I was being watched, like a hawk would watch its prey. I looked at the window and saw that Austin was sitting there. No wonder I felt cold air. "Go away." I said pulling the covers over my body once again and laying back down to sleep.

"Ally, please it's not what you thought."

"Then what was it that I thought apparently?" I asked getting smart with him. He hated that, he always likes to have such control but now I wouldn't let him and it gave me the satisfaction of a little smirk.

"Artemis knew you were on the phone with me and she of course got jealous and sparked something. Ally, I would never cheat on you." He said coming over. He pulled the covers off of me and got in the bed slowly inching closer to my side. "You're Austin. Who knows what you'll do." I said with menace. I was upset with him and I had the absolute right of being that way.

His hands crept around my waist forcing my body closer to his.

"You're right..." he said huskily in my ear as he kissed my neck seductively. I bit my lip trying to a suppress a smile that wanted so desperately to stretch across my features. But I refused, I wouldn't let him have his satisfactory.

"Yeah I am." I snapped putting my hands on his chest and getting out of the bed. I walked into the bathroom and began to brush my wild untamed hair.

"Why are you being so moody?" he said looking almost amused by my actions. What a jerk. "I'm not being moody," I protested strongly, "I'm just not in the mood for your pesky games tonight."

"Pesky?"

"Yes, pesky." I repeated standing my ground. He ran his fingers through his blonde locks and walked into the bathroom suddenly lifting me up on the counter in one swift movement. "You're so stubborn sometimes Allison."

The way he said my name made chills run down my spine like a roller coaster on its tracks.

He smirked knowing exactly what he was doing to me. A wave of heat rushed over me as he laid his wrapped his hands around my petite waist. "Austin cut it out." I said biting my lip. "Cut what out? I'm not doing anything." he suddenly kissed my lips put I pushed him back. "No."

"What do you mean _no_?" he said in annoyance. I hopped off the counter and walked back into my bedroom plopping onto the bed. I gave him a look and he sighed leaning against the bathroom door.

"Why are you acting like... like a baby!" He yelled quietly.

"Maybe because I want to now leave." I snapped. He scoffed, crossing his arms.

"I'm not leaving until you forgive me."

"Then you're going to be stuck here for a couple months." I stated slipping back under the covers. "Ugh, Ally come on baby. Don't be difficult with me now." he groaned as he slid onto the bed.

Suddenly the door pounced open and Jake came inside. I screamed as Austin screamed at the same time. I pulled the covers up covering my entire body. "I knew something was going on in here." he said with a smile.

"Jake! What are you doing in here get out!" I screamed throwing a pillow at his face. Out of nowhere Austin pushed him against the wall. His chest met the wall with a loud thump as he groaned in pain. " . .Here." Austin said coldly.

"Ha funny, I was just about to ask you the same thing." Jake said snidely.

"You little-" Austin said as he rammed Jake against the wall once again.

"You need to leave now." His voice now seemed deep and dark and promising.

Jake chuckled, "Can you stop acting like I'm the most wanted criminal? Look at you. You're a fallen god, a disgrace you've made so many enemies I'm surprised you have time to be sleeping with my ex."

Austin's stare went dead as he threw Jake to the ground.

How could he have known about Austin and his past. I do not like the sound of this at all. "We weren't sleeping together you bastard." I gasped silently at Austin's new profound language. "I should have killed you when I got the chance."He spat in anger. "Austin," I got up out of the bed and came over to his side. "What the heck are you talking about?"

"What's not to talk about me?" Jake chimed in.

"Shut up." Austin snapped. "Anyways, this freak show is not someone you should be around he causes danger and still owes me for the deed."

"Ha the deed you didn't even get rid of Elliot! I told you to kill him not send him back to Mount Olympus with Hera!" Jake yelled. Austin let out a deep growl and that erased Jake's smirk.

"Deed?" I asked trying to get to the point.

"Oh Ally, this is-"

"Jake yeah I know." I interrupted. Jake chuckled under his breath, "Oh sweetie the names Santos."

I stood there breathing heavily. The guy who attacked me earlier was looking for a guy named Santos and Santos is...ugh! "Well a guy was looking for you earlier I think he wants to kill you." I said casually. He smirked, "Probably that dumb ass Marcos." He sneered.

Austin's eyes went wide as he yanked Jake up from the ground.

"You were associating with a Nyx?!" Austin yelled his face turning cherry red from the anger he was experiencing. Jake quivered in fear, Austin was anything but gentle on people he hated. "Hey! Watch the shirt!" Jake yelled. Austin threw him back on the floor and paced the room in frustration. "Austin chill out what's wrong?" I asked coming to his side.

"Damn it Ally do you realize what the punk has done!?"

"Um no. And don't use that tone with me." I snapped at him. He scoffed, "He came inside your house Ally!"

"So I'm alright I'm still breathing!"

"No you don't understand, if he knows...tons of Nyx know themselves, you're not even safe anymore."

.Gods.

* * *

Author's Note- Hey guys what's up! Ok so I hoped you liked this chapter very much I know it wasn't much but eh lol anyways guess what I'm doing a competition, first three people who follow me on Instagram and put up a picture of themselves gets to star in the sequel to... Just Another Bad Boy:) Oh yeah I'm doing a sequel and there's going to be even more complications and action and romance and just yeah!:) So lets see who's the ultimate fan of that story and if you don't have an instagram kik me a picture it will count I'm only picking 3 people who didn't star as characters in the last story:)

Kik- taylor_14evans

Instagram- taylor_14evans


	7. Chapter 7

The Uprising

Ally's POV

Jake laughed under his breath. Austin growled deeply at him, "Please tell me you're joking."

"Ally it's fine don't worry, I can take care of it." Austin said as he grabbed Jake and pulled his arm behind his back. "And for you..." Austin grabbed Jake's head and I then knew exactly what he was planning. "Stop!" I said jumping pulling Austin's hands from Jake's head. "Ugh, what now?" he snapped.

I sighed and took his hand leading him in the far corner of the room.

"I know you're mad and all but you don't have to snap his neck." I bit my lip to prevent a small laugh. The cold look in his eyes softened as his lips pulled into a small smile. "Ok sorry it's just, the Nyx I have a very bad feeling about them and what they are capable of. You could get hurt Ally and you know there's no point in living if I can't have you."

Suddenly my body heated up. Those were the sweetest words he's ever said to me. He chuckled and wiped the corner of my eye with his thumb. "Hey," he softly whispered. "Don't cry."

I felt my cheek and in as a matter of fact I was crying.

I laughed gently as he wrapped his hands around my waist. He laid his forehead against mine his breath evening out. I stared into his dark brown eyes, a sliver of gold sneaking its way into orbs. "I'll protect you with my life, I'll fight for you until I stop breathing. I will never stop loving you Ally ever." He said this with so much compassion so much love.

Now I felt so disappointed in myself. Being a jealous girlfriend what kind of person am I anymore? I guess I just thought Artemis was so much prettier than me that I didn't stand a chance with Austin in the first place.

_You're prettier than Artemis any day._

Austin spoke to my mind. I smiled at him. "I'm sorry I was such a jealous girlfriend. I really am. It's just-"

He shushed me putting a finger to my lip, "You don't have to explain a thing. I know what you're thinking so don't even start."

He cupped my face kissing me deeply. My body felt like it was on fire and to be honest...I loved every moment of it. My knee's began to feel weak under his gentle touch. Breaking the kiss he laid his head against mine once again. "How was that?"

I laughed, "Perfect." I managed to get out. His kisses just took the air out of me but in a good way. He flashed one of his famous smiles and hugged me tightly. "Can you stay with me tonight?" I asked.

His smile dropped and he sighed. Soon I was doing the same thing, "You have to watch Artemis again don't you?"

"Sadly no, I just have some business to attend to."

I looked at him. He looked deep in thought and tired on top of that. Dark bags formed under his eyes and his posture wasn't his best. He looked behind me and I followed his eyes.

Jake was gone.

"Damn it." he snapped walking past me. "You'll find him don't worry you have a meeting to attend so I guess I'll let you go." I said more to myself than him. "Ok stay safe beautiful." He kissed my head before opening the window and slipping out.

* * *

_Later that Night..._

He walked through the alley way, hands in his pocket as his hoodie covered every inch of his hair only showing tips of his blonde bangs.

"Show yourself." he barked as his voice echoed throughout the empty alley.

A dark figure appeared in the shadows showing itself in the dim light. "Ascelpius, glad you could make it."

Ascelpius sighed leaning back on a tree. "Just tell me what you want."

"You remember the deal, you don't kill her you pay the price." the voice said darkly. Ascelpius smirked, "That wasn't the deal. I did your dirty work, I'm not a slave I do the work you clean up the mess it's not my fault they found the evidence."

"I told you not to let the gods get into my personal business."

Ascelpius spoke, "No, it's our business. I don't mind the gods coming down here to see what their ungrateful children are planning."

The voice chuckled deeply clicking his tongue in shame, "Big mistake Ascelpius.." in a flash Ascelpius gasped as he felt his chest being ripped open piece by piece. He quickly unzipped his hoodie as the music note on his chest was glowing a dark red. He choked as the dark figure smiled evilly, he pulled his hand back as Ascelpius' heart was pulled out of his heart in an instant.

He took one big gasp before coughing. His lungs felt like they were on fire,his body shivered in pain.

"M-my h-heart..."

"Yes I did and I don't mind sending you to Hell either." the figure snapped in anger. "W-we made a deal!"

"You're too soft Ascelpius, without your heart you can become the person you're meant to be. Ruthless, cold and ungrateful. Kill her and I'll give you your heart back."

"No give it back you know what will happen if I don't have my heart." Ascelpius said holding his chest in pain. His vision was beginning to blur he reached out but the pain was unbearable. The dark figure bent down getting in his face, "Then I would hurry, evil waits for no one." and with that the dark figure disappeared.

* * *

Ally's POV

"And so I was like girl, you better back away from my man and then she was all like.."

Joyel ranted talking about her stay with her grandma in Chicago. We were in Sound Wave and for once the smell of the coffee didn't really drag me out of my thoughts. I was still worried about Austin and how awful he looked last night. But not awful awful I mean he looks like a god! Other than well...he's a god.

I smiled to myself thinking about how lucky I was to have him. To have him all to myself, "Hey Ally! Are you even listening!" Joyel yelled waving her hand in my face. I looked at her trying to piece my thoughts back together. "Oh yeah um sorry what were you saying again?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought." she snapped sipping on her mocha.

I sighed, "Hey I'm sorry I was just thinking about something."

"Oh you mean the wackadoodle named Austin whom you're dating as we speak?" she said in annoyance. I rolled my eyes, "He's not a wackadoodle."

"Yeah you're right...he's a stalker." she continued as she got on her phone. "Why do you not like him?"

"Because he stalked you like crazy this year! Do you remember how much you hated him and now look at you two! Walking around like two love birds." she said her confidence beaming.

I snorted, "Ok, ok... I get your point but I like him and he likes me. Nothing is going to change the way I feel about him, if you actually talked to him for once you would see that he is a sweet, protective, sensitive, honest and caring guy."

"Yeah well that's not what I see." she looked past my shoulder and pointed towards the door. I looked back and saw Austin. But that definitely didn't look like my Austin. He was wearing a leather black jacket with a white T-shirt and combat boots instead of his casual plaid open shirts and beat up converses. He looked almost...intimidating.

He looked up at me and smiled walking over to Joyel and I. I could see her shift in her seat awkwardly. "Hey babe." he said grabbing a chair and pulling it over to the table. I stared at him...babe? That made me feel like some sort of an item...

He kissed my cheek tenderly making me blush deeply.

I could hear Joyel choke under her breath as Austin cleared his throat. "So I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to the club tonight. It's going to be sick."

I stared at him in shock, he wanted me to go out when the Nyx were looking for me? And possibly knew where I lived? "Yeah that would be awesome!" Joyel spoke up. Austin turned to her and glared. "I wasn't asking you." He snapped his voice deep and low.

I slapped his shoulder and he faced me. "Um excuse me?" Joyel said standing up from her chair and getting in Austin's face. Austin stood up as they looked into each other's eyes having a stare off. "Hey guys?" they ignored my call as they just stood there staring each other down like someone killed a puppy. "You heard me." Austin said coldly.

Joyel glared at him in disgust, "I don't like you."

"Good cause I've never liked you!" he snapped taking her mocha and knocking it on the floor. "Oops my bad." he said with fake innocence. "Austin!" I gasped in astonishment. He's never acted like this before this is way out of his level. Joyel growled at him, "You little-"

"I think we're gonna go, Austin outside now." I growled at him. "But-"

"Just do it!" I ordered pointing towards the door. He groaned and started to head for the door. "I am so sorry Joyel, that is not how Austin acts usually."

"Oh it's fine it's not like he ruined a perfectly good mocha." she sighed and sat down. "Well I'll text you later." I said before heading for the door and slipping out. I saw Austin leaning against a car lighting a cigarette. He...smokes?

I walked over and stood in front of him. "What is wrong with you?" I snapped.

"Nothing she was just being snooty, someone had to put the little brat in her place."

I stared at him in shock, what has gotten into him? "Don't you say that about her she is not the brat here."

"Oh so you're calling me the brat? Babe I'm sorry she just ticked me off!" he shouted as he took a drag of his cigarette. I took the cigar out of his hand and threw it to the ground stepping on it. "Get rid of the attitude now Ascelpius." I only used his real name when I was beyond mad at him plus I thought it was cute when he got annoyed by it too.

"Ok fine I'm sorry I won't do it again now can you please come to the club with me tonight?" he asked in annoyance. I sighed and leaned against the car. "I really don't want too..."

"Oh come on." he ushered.

"No." I said sternly. "I don't want to go. Don't you care that the Nyx are after me?"

He grabbed my hand and looked me in the eyes deeply. His orbs turning into dark gray and silver color. My head started to spin in confusion as my knees went a little weak from his touch. My vision blurred and I felt lost for a moment. "You are coming to the club tonight...right?" he asked slowly. I blinked a couple times but something in my mind wouldn't let me speak what I wanted to say. "Y-yes." I stammered out.

Wait what? That's not what I wanted to say!

He smirked kissing me deeply on the lips before cupping my face. His tongue licked against my bottom lip as he pulled away. "I'll see you tonight at 8." he said with a wink and walked away.

For some reason the kiss didn't feel the same. It felt as if there was more lust than love to this one..it didn't take my breath away, I didn't feel any sparks it just was over it felt more forced on than natural...like the way Austin made me feel was gone.

* * *

Author's note- Ohh things went up to a new level! what do you think happened to Austin really? Who was the dark figure talking to him and what bargain? Please review it would mean a lot don't be shy to share your opinion:)

Kayla(Guest)- And I know what you mean by you don't like the characters attitude but they are that way for a reason. They are protagonist characters so their attitude won't always be like that:) don't worry I will try to adjust it for your benefit:)

-Taylor:)


	8. Chapter 8

The Uprising

Ally's POV

I was putting my hair up in tall ponytail and adding some lipstick to my lips when the sound of Austin's car honked outside my window. We were going to some club tonight and I don't know why I said yes. But I knew I would be safe around Austin no matter what he wouldn't let anyone hurt me.

The car honked once again and I groaned opening my window.

"You can come inside for a minute!" I yelled. I popped my head back inside slipping on my ballet flats. I was only wearing something casual, a floral peach top with dark jeans and white ballet flats. It was my usual style and I loved it. I then heard a knock at my door and I opened it only to see Austin...or I think was Austin. He was wearing a leather jacket with a white tank and black jeans with combat boots.

"Austin?" I asked looking at him in pure shock.

"Yeah babe?" he said with a smirk. It was that smirk I didn't like on him. "What the heck are you wearing?"

"What do you mean?" He said more attentive. "It's just um," I paused and tried to look for the right word to say. Maybe he was going through one of those phases every god goes through right?

"Look we don't have time for this and I thought I told you to wear something hot babe." He said pulling on some shades. "Well I don't want to look over the top Austin, now as you said can we go now?" I said in annoyance. His attitude really sucked the fun out of everything. "Fine."

He walked past me and outside the door.

Well...so much for wanting to hold his hand. I sighed and walked out the door running to his car and hopping inside. "Why do we have to go to that place anyways?" I said as he quickly pulled out of my driveway and drove off down the road.

"Because I have to take care of some business." He said.

"Austin are you ok you seem...mad." I said trying to get him to look me in the eyes. I saw his grip on the wheel and his knuckles began to lose their color as he gripped the smooth leather tightly. "I'm not mad. Just, can you stop asking questions." He snapped at me. "Austin..." I said softly putting my hands on his shoulder. He then stopped the car on the side of the road.

"Don't touch me Ally."

I starred at him as his eyes began to swirl with different colors. A yellow glow began to flicker on his chest...

His birthmark.

I reached out for it but he slapped my hand away. I looked at him my anger getting the best of me, "What is wrong with you!" I yelled. He chuckled deeply to himself, "More than you will ever know, princess."

His voice seemed to give me a chill down my back and I no longer felt safe anymore. The way the color of his eyes seemed to drain their natural color and how his voice seemed dark and solemn made me want to hop out and run. "What is going on?" I said slowly fiddling my hand with the lock.

His body then twitched a little, "A-ally," He said breathlessly. His eyes changing color rapidly. "Run..." I didn't take a moment hesitating before pulling the lock and jumping out. A yellow light erupted from his car as I terrified scream came out from Austin. Fog appeared in the car as his hands suddenly popped out of nowhere and slid down the window of the car.

_Run and don't stop._

I heard Austin's sweet voice in my mind. I then took off running into the woods. I jumped over tree stumps and through thorn bushes that tore through my thin fabric of clothing. I was out of breath but I kept running like my life depended on it. I didn't know what was going on but if Austin told me to run I'm running no matter what.

But I couldn't go on I needed to sit down take a breather.

I ran behind the nearest tree and sat down breathing heavily. I then heard a crunch and my breathing stopped. My heart rate fastened, I didn't dare move. "Oh Ally? Come out I won't hurt you, I promise it's me Austin." Austin said softly. His voice seemed so back to normal but something in my mind was telling me not to move a muscle or an inch.

Suddenly I was pulled out of my place and dragged against the ground. I groaned in pain trying to stand up. "Don't even move." Austin snapped at me. I sat up dusting off my arm from all the dirt. "Yes I've got her." He spoke on the phone.

"Yes ok...fine...bye." He said shoving his phone in his pocket.

"I'm supposed to be in love with someone like you? Ha, I was a total joke." Austin said darkly. "W-who are y-you?" I asked shakily. He chuckled darkly and walked over to me getting down on one knee. He looked at me and his eyes normal color but then they turned pitch black.

I screamed scooting back as fear coursed over me. "Remember me now?" He said evilly standing up.

"I-i thought you were just a figment over my imagination in the future!" I yelled in fear I could feel the tears spring up in my eyes. "Ha no baby I'm the real thing. I'm Austin...just not your Austin. I'm better, stronger and more powerful than ever."

"No you're not the real Austin is stronger than you. He'll get rid of you for good when he comes back!"

"Awe how cute. You're standing up for your boyfriend." He said with a fake smile. "You humans are pathetic."

I then got up and his hands glowed a dark blood red color. "What do you think you're doing." He said with a smirk. "I'm getting rid of you once and for all."

I took a deep breath of air and focused all my energy on Austin and what I wanted. My hands then began to glow a fiery orange and I smiled. "Oh I'm so scared, there's only on problem... you don't know how to use them." a light then came out of his hand and went straight through a tree.

"Wow." I said sarcastically. He glared at me as the tree then pulled up from it's root and started to float. "Wow indeed Ally." he then pointed at me and the tree came hurdling towards me. I ducked and it missed slamming into another tree. "Hmm can't play with magic? Then we'll do this the old way." His hands then returned normal and he jumped over to me slamming my body into a tree.

I snapped my fingers but my hands wouldn't fire up. Nothing was glowing.

"I think it's time to say goodbye Dawson." He said with a smile before pulling out a knife.

He was then thrown to the ground and hit a tree. "What the hell!" He yelled rising to his feet. "Hannah?" I said with a smile. "Oh hey girl just thought I might drop in and kick some ass too."

"Hestia?" Austin said with a wicked smile. "Ascelpius." she spat out.

"Long time no see huh?" Austin said coming towards her. "I'm not here to chat." She said her hands glowing purple. "Bye Austin."

"Wait Hest-"

She then snapped her fingers and Austin disappeared. "H-how did you do that?" I asked standing up.

"To where he belongs. Trust me he won't hurt you again Ally." Hannah said helping me up. "Wait what do you mean? We have to save Austin he's stuck inside that body! Well... the good Austin." I said a little too fast.

"Ally I'm so sorry but since Austin is a fallen god and has done some serious crimes the Olympians can't fix him."

And those were the words that scarred me for life.

* * *

A/N- Hey guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated this story in like forever so yeah I hope you guys like this chapter!:) Ok so guys please review! And Check out my new story Restless Nights!:)


End file.
